Figuratively and Literally
by Marvelous.Mirana.of.Marmoreal
Summary: Another title could be Congratulations, after the song that inspired it called Congratulations by Blue October. Someone is trying to grab Mirana's heart- even after she's been married. Just before the Horevendush Day.


**I'm sorry I'm not working on my "in-progress" stories, but I needed a break xP I've been working on the 24/7 and just needed time away for a day or two…I'll probably update them by Saturday…maybe :)**

**I don't know what this will be quite yet…it'll end up as something, like everything does- enjoy and review! I shall not reveal the speaker…not yet :) You can probably figure it out though…**

**Go listen to the song Congratulations by Blue October! It inspired me for this! There are direct quotes from that song in here :D I'm going to add a second part to this in a 'next chapter' so watch for it :D**

**

* * *

**

**This is just before the Horevendush Day, I might add. (Lol, I just typed a bad word instead of add xD)**

"Is that seat taken?" I asked, approaching the wonderful person in front of me. She looked absolutely beautiful- long white hair, a fluffy white dress that fit her just right. She looked up from the chair she was sitting in, revealing to me her dark brown eyes. Her face was just perfect; despite the fact her eyebrows were a little dark.

She gestured for me to sit down. I smirked at her, remembering how hard this had been on both me and her. Well, more me than her. She had just been married, unfortunate for me. She married her Champion, of course. He was a brave man, I must admit. I just wish I'd been born into a higher rank of society. I sighed and took a sip of the water that was in front of me.

"Congratulations," I whispered, playing with my thumbs. I gently reached into my pocket and grasped the gift I'd made. I pulled it out. "Shut your eyes and hold out a hand," I said. She did so, a tiny smile playing on her lips. I held the little gift and placed it in her hand, closing her fingers around it. Her smile grew wider as she pulled her hand in and opened it.

"Oh…my!" she exclaimed. It was a necklace, designed to be worn 'choker-style.' It had two lines of ivory pearls going around it. They had golden accents to them at the bottom which were separated by white diamonds held in place by more gold. The lines of jewels were attached to a large piece of transparent white ribbon, fringed with white 'fluff' and white gems. It was fairly light in not only color, but weight as well, even considering the amount of decoration on it.

"Ummm…yeah," I stuttered. "Would you like some help putting it on? You know, assuming you want to wear it," I added quickly. She simply stared at the piece of jewelry, open mouthed, and nodded slightly. I took it from her hands and went to stand behind her. She moved her hand out of the way as I lowered it around her neck. My fingers brushed her pale skin and she shivered a little, making me flinch. I was already nervous as it was, and being close to her wasn't making it any easier on me. I took the two pieces of ribbon and gently tied them together to keep it in place. "How's that?' I whispered.

"Perfect," she said. I returned to my seat and looked down at my hands again.

"Would…would you like to take a walk with me?" I asked slowly. I glanced up her and relaxed. She seemed to be in a good mood.

"Sure. Let's go through the gardens, hmm?" I smiled and stood, offering my hand to help her up and out of her chair. She accepted it gracefully as a Queen should and held onto my arm. We walked out of the ballroom, ignoring the stares from the other guests. The moment we were outside, I could literally feel the relief rolling off her in waves.

"How've you been, Tarrant?" My mind raced in a million different directions, wondering which truth I should tell her. Should I tell her how much I've missed her? What about how much I was still upset with her? My heart skipped a beat as I thought of one more- how much I loved her. I tried to slow it down for her. But this caused me to Lie.

"I've been fine. And you?" I asked, returning the question. I thought about taking her out to the stables and retrieving my horse, taking her for a ride with me to our favorite childhood location…But I had a task to focus on. I had something to give her, something I'd wanted to give her for years.

My heart.

"I've been terrific. I've missed you, my old friend. It's been too long," she whispered. I could swear her grip on my arm tightened as she said it, as if she didn't want to let go just yet. The pain I felt as my heart skipped another beat ripped through me and I couldn't cover it up all the way. I winced as I remembered when she left me- left me for good. "Are you alright?' she asked, concern thick in her voice.

"I'm fine," I choked out. My heart couldn't take this Lie, the Lie that should've covered the pain. I winced again, but regained control over myself. She was the one who left me…

"Yes," she said softly, deep in thought. "I worry about you sometimes," she said, looking up at me. I could see the light in here eyes. "But Absolem always calms me; he tells me you're just fine. I believe him; I hope he's right. I'm sure he is. He was right about our Champion, so he must be correct. Oh, how I love our Champion. He is so kind to me, Tarrant. Remember when we were younger and we would talk about growing up? It's happened- it's finally happened," she said excitedly. She seemed as happy as she'd ever been.

And just like that, my chance of being open and telling her was broken. _She's Mrs. Champion now _I mocked, wondering what the lad's real name was. She was technically Mrs. Champion, in my mind at least; both figuratively and literally. _You fool! She's starting to head back to the party! It's your last chance! _I shouted at myself.

"I brought you out here for a reason- not just some stroll with my former best friend," I said, a bit harsher than intended. I bit my tongue hard- my words weren't coming out right!

"I beg your pardon!" she exclaimed. I could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Damn it. I'm…I'm tryin' ta say somethin', Mira, but I cahn't! So, Aye'll just say this ahnd tell ye what I wanted ta later. I'm…I'm hahppy for ye." I choked on the Lie, my second one of the night. As the tears clogged my throat, I thought of that ride I wanted to take and made a beeline for the stables, leaving my friend confused and hurt. I just wanted to give her that something I wanted to give her all those years ago…my bloody broken heart.

_Nice choice of words, Hatter, _I spat at myself. I was angry, yes, I was. My heart surged with pain as I ran, blinded by my tears. My heart skipped every other beat, making me nearly fall to the ground in excruciating pain. And I did. I plopped down on the ground and sat cross-legged in the dirt, burying my face in my hands. _She _left _me…_

I couldn't change our circumstances. And, in truth, I was the one who left her. I left her standing in the dark years ago- and again, not seconds ago. I couldn't take it back. I couldn't change her mind- she was already a married woman for heaven's sake! I couldn't take it anymore! I rolled over so I was lying on my side and clutched my hands over my heart, willing the burning pain to subside.

I couldn't take it back…

"Make it go away, Mirana," I whispered to no one in particular.

And I remembered the necklace. I'd poured my heart into that thing- I hoped she'd keep it. It represented me, my heart in particular; both figuratively and literally. I closed my eyes and let a tear fall once more. It wasn't worth it. Maybe I'd find someone some day to replace her. I may have been mad, but it was better than being normal. And if normal was what Mirana wanted, then that was what she was going to get.

But I still couldn't take it back…

Congratulations, Hatter- you've screwed up royally. Figuratively and literally.


End file.
